


It's A Bird!

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Swoop is having a lonely day.
Relationships: Carly & Swoop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	It's A Bird!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shatteredneedle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shatteredneedle).



The large, metal pteranodon sitting on the ledge above the Ark wasn't an odd sight these days. The same large, metal pteranodon swooping down to greet returning Autobots (particularly his brothers, but also Aerialbots, Protectobots and Bluestreak) was also nothing out of the ordinary. 

Swoop diving down from the ledge to headbutt Carly, gently because he was always careful with the humans, was much more unusual. 

Carly staggered back a step at the unexpected contact. "Swoop, what are you doing?" 

"Me Swoop no see no one all day."

"Well, I know for a fact that Optimus is inside, because I called before I hiked up here." The human reached up and rubbed the Dinobot's head, at least as high up as she could reach. 

Swoop purred. "Yes, but him Optimus not give head rub."

"And you're too stubborn to ask." Carly laughed and reached up with her other hand. The Dinobot purred louder. "You're as bad as my mom's cat, I swear."

"But you Carly am nice." Swoop scrunched himself closer to the ground so that she could reach more of his head. "Give best rubs." 

"Well, I'm glad to be of service."


End file.
